Life in an anime ! Welcome to the Death Note World
by Cookielova
Summary: 'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

HEY ALL! THIS IS MY FIRST DEATH NOTE FANFICTION!

IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLS READ PART ONE OF THE 'LIFE IN AN ANIME' SERIES!

THANKIES!

IT WILL HELP YOU A LOT WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'LIKE IN AN ANIME'!

HERE WE GO!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was now walking towards the creepy house in which a certain Beyond Birthday was living in.

My name is Katy Summers, and i am 15 years old. Now how to explain myself..?

Hmm. One night, i went to sleep, like all humans do, and i woke up in an anime characters bed. How this sudden occurrence happened, is out of my knowledge (And world, if you get it).

So anyway, i woke up in Tamaki Suoh's bed. He is one of the protagonists in the hit anime, Ouran High School Host Club. I love that anime, along with many others!

Gosh i ramble a lot! So yeah. Now i had absolutely no idea of returning home. I think i spent about a month there?

Then one night, after a date with the prince himself, i woke up back home.

But the thing is...i was a ghost!

Let me recall what happened exactly...

The dream I had felt very realistic. It was of home. I woke up and stretched out of bed. Then I went to the bathroom and freshened myself up. Then I changed into my school uniform, as today was Thursday. My summer uniform consisted of the summer dress, a dress with black and red checks and a white collar, black lace up shoes, white socks and my hair tied up in a bun, with my bangs left out.

Then I faintly remembered about my favourite anime, Ouran High School Host Club. Why I thought about it, was very random. I scanned my room and on my desk, sat a book. It looked like a manga from above, so I went to investigate. I didn't own any mangas, I only watched animes.

The manga read: Ouran High School Host Club; volume 3.

Then it all came back to me. The dreams I had every night. It was of Ouran High School Host Club. I gasped and gripped the book tightly. 'was it all a dream..? it felt too surreal though!' I shook my head and sighed.

I walked out of my room to see if I really was back, in Australia. I saw my parents pack my brothers lunch. Then, my mother spoke,

"Do you think she'll wake up? Do you really believe them?"

Then I observed my parents closely. Mum had bags under her eyes and my dad had a lot of stubble. They moved around like zombies, and my brother looked scared.

I knew they would get him ready for school so I went to my sister's room. They couldn't see me as there was a wall in between.

I opened her door and peek inside. She was hunched over her desk, surfing Google. 'That's pretty normal, considering it's my sister.'

I move closer to see what she was searching for. I froze and blanched as I read what was on the search bar:

Katy Summers in a coma.

Wait. If I was in a coma, then how would searching on Google be of any help? My sister clicked enter and a load of results came up:

-Katy Summers goes in coma due to drugs

- Katy Summers goes in coma during sleep.

- Will Katy Summers ever wake up from coma?

So i was in a coma. A very serious case, since I went to sleep and never woke up. I was in a coma.

Drugs? I don't do drugs!

However…on the night before I went to 'animeland', It was Halloween. I went trick or treating as a nerd with Ebony, Georgie and Mackenzie, my friends from High School. We went to a house that looked really scary, and the person who opened the door was a man with messy black hair and he was hunched over. His piercing red eyes bore into my green eyes as we made eye contact.

"Hello."

His voice was quite soft, but held charge.

"t-trick or treat? "I ask him.

I was here for lollies. The girls were too afraid to ask him. He smirked at me and dropped a rounded gumball, medium sized, into my pumpkin coloured bag.

I smiled and looked around to find the girls had ditched me and ran to the next house. I scowled. What great friends they are. I turn back to the man and found him covering his laughs.

"what's so funny, huh?"

He looked back at me and grinned. "You like anime, right?"

I gasped and took a step back. Only Ebony, my best friend, knew that secret. I told no one else.

He starts to laugh. "Eat that gumball, and your life will be changed!"

The gumball? I look back in my bag and take the aqua coloured ball out. It looked normal, so how was it supposed to make my life change?

He said, "You know who I am. Do the words Death Note ring a bell?"

And with that last question hanging in the air, he turned back into his creepy house and closed the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beyond Birthday. I had just conversed with BB, murderer and look alike of L, Lawliet.

WHAT THE-

I ran back home, full in shock.

When I reached home, i ran up the stairs and locked my door. Gasping for breath, i slumped down to the floor. I quickly texted Ebony telling her i went back home and to continue trick or treating without me. Then, i curiously took out the gumball and popped it in my mouth, without thinking twice.

After that, my body gave out and i lost my self in the land they call dreams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day came quickly and i had told the girls what had happened, without the death note reference of course, and told that to Ebony separately.

No one had believed me, so i gave up after awhile. It was quite a hot day, the 1st of November.

We spent the day out after school and had ice-creams and talked about trivial issues.

But in the back of my mind, BB's words still haunted me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now, i was in the bedroom of my older sister, watching her search my name along with three other words. I clutched my heart. 'was this the consequence of eating the gumball? Or...'

I wanted to see if i was like a ghost of some kind. So i walked up to my sister and casually touched her shoulder. She tensed, looked around and also making eye contact with me, but then turning around to her laptop.

"Isabella Monica Summers!"

I tried calling her full name out. She didn't turn around. So i must be a ghost. So she can only feel me when i touch her, as ghosts are supposed to be cold, without a soul.

Such words remind me of Soul Eater...and i laugh a little.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I went back to my room and decided to fall asleep. What else could a supposedly half dead ghost do? Come to think of it, i must stop over to BB's house to have a little chat with him. Of course he's fictional! So he must have the ability to see me too! I grin and run out of my house, towards the scary one that i had encountered last Halloween.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And here i am now, in front of deaths door itself.

BB. is supposed to be dead, right?

I knocked on his door.

"Come in, Katy" came his voice, floating from inside the house.

So i did. Closing the door behind me, and then i took my shoes off, seeing that he had carpet.

I walked down the corridor, and i heard a familiar song playing in the room down the back of the house. It was 'What's up people'...the second opening song for Death Note. Wonder why he's playing it?

I see him in a hunched position like L and he was scooping jam out of a large jar. He motioned with his hand for me to sit. I do, on a couch in front of him.

"You want me to explain, don't you?"

His question accompanied my own.

"Yup. Why am i half dead?"

He looks at me and smirks.

"Because something has to happen to the real you in the human world. The gumball i gave you was filled with magic from a witch i once knew very well...well, she was actually a magical cat, but it'll pass!"

Must be Blaire, i thought. ( Only Soul Eater watchers will know who she is)

"so how do i get back?"

He leans back on his seat.

"That's the problem. Once you've been in one anime, you go to another after you come back to the human world. When i saw you, i knew you wanted more adventure in your life, so i gave it to you. However, every good thing needs a sacrifice. That sacrifice is your life in each anime. But, there is a possibility that you may come back to the same anime. The time in that anime will be stopped until you come back, so you won't miss out on is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. Though, once in the human world, you cannot return to any of the places you had been in before. Your memories of your adventures will still be there, but you cannot tell anybody about it. And if you chose to stay in the anime, your real body dies in the Human world. Is that enough information for you?"

I was shocked at all the info he had just given me. I had just one question left.

"How do i break this damn curse?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

THIS IS REALLY BASED ON A DREAM I HAD- AND I CHANGED THE PLOT DRAMATICALLY!

IT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE AFFILIATED WITH DEATH NOTE AT ALL...BUT I FELT THE NEED TO DO IT THIS WAY, SO I DID!

PLS, PLS, PLS REVIEW!

ALL U OHSHC AND DEATH NOTE FANS, PUSH THAT BUTTON YOU SEE BELOW!:)

THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA.

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

HEY ALL! THIS IS MY FIRST DEATH NOTE FANFICTION!

IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLS READ PART ONE OF THE 'LIFE IN AN ANIME' SERIES!

THANKIES!

IT WILL HELP YOU A LOT WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'LIKE IN AN ANIME'!

HERE WE GO!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That's the problem. Once you've been in one anime, you go to another after you come back to the human world. When i saw you, i knew you wanted more adventure in your life, so i gave it to you. However, every good thing needs a sacrifice. That sacrifice is your life in each anime. But, there is a possibility that you may come back to the same anime. The time in that anime will be stopped until you come back, so you won't miss out on is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. Though, once in the human world, you cannot return to any of the places you had been in before. Your memories of your adventures will still be there, but you cannot tell anybody about it. And if you chose to stay in the anime, your real body dies in the Human world. Is that enough information for you?"

I was shocked at all the info he had just given me. I had just one question left.

"How do i break this damn curse?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He smirked and leaned forward.

"That, my dear, is something you must learn by yourself. I will drop a few hints occasionally, but i won't give you everything..."

He trailed off.

So what was the first clue he was gonna give me then?

"You must be wondering what the first hint i will give you, huh?"

Mind reader. That's all i can say at the very moment.

I nod.

"Hmm...lemme think...a ha! The first clue is:

To break your curse you must find your inner beast."

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!

"Excuse me, but i don't recall having an 'inner beast'. Explain?"

He laughs and tosses his head back, his face facing the ceiling.

"The beast is not in you..."

Then he stands up and straightens his clothes, even though he is still hunched over.

"Now...you must be wondering how to go to the next anime, huh?"

I nod. This curse sure was frustrating and annoying..However...i have had fun so far!

He walks towards the front of the house and lifts his left hand in front of his face. He then taps his watch 3 times, muttering some words and then, a purple/black spiral appears next to him.

"Come."

He says. I follow him into the vortex.

Then everything goes black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was sitting at a desk, surrounded by dozens of people, all around the age of eighteen, waiting to start with the test to see if we could go to To-oh university. Well, thats what i read on the large banner in the front of the room-

Wait- University?! How's that even possible, I... I'm only 15?!

To-oh Uni...that REALLY sounded familiar!

That's right. BB must have sent me to Death Note. Great. I just have to stay away from Misa Amane...

"you can begin the test now!"

I looked up and saw an old man in the front of the hall with his arms stretched out. I guess he must be the one in charge. So i dip my head down and start the test on my table.

I turned the paper and grabbed a pencil. Half of what was on it was a mystery to me...because i'm only 15 god dammit!

But i was happy that it was in English. Well, i could understand Japanese as part of my curse but anyways...

Actually, i aced the English section, as it is my first language. The next was another language, French. Of course i aced that as well, since it's my second language.

The last was maths. I knew i would pass the other two sections so i did as many maths questions as i could.

After half a minute, I heard the coordinator's voice again, saying the familiar sentence that made me chuckle. I could only remember it as "Student number 162, sit properly at your chair!" I looked to the left, seeing L sitting in his trademark position.

In front of him sat Light, who was also looking at the undercover-detective, closely. Oh my, Light was so hot! But he looks better with his hair messed up...trust me!

I kept looking for a moment longer. To my surprise, L actually went to sit like a normal person would. It looked kinda strange..as this is L we're talking about!

A long time later, I had a finished test, after my short dreams of being in the task force were interrupted. All that thinking was too much for me...Uni work sure was hard!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, we were all gathered in another huge room. They were naming the top-students.

I had a random feeling that i would pass. I felt confident in the French and English sections, and wishi-washi in the manths.

"Yagami Light, Hideki Ryuga, and ...Summers Katy?"

WHAT THE-?

I passed. I passed. I PASSED?!

Now how did i get this smart?

I grinned smugly and went up with Light and L to the stage to say my speech. Oh yea...speech.

I rolled my eyes. Light had already started his "speech" when I came to stand beside him and L. Looking at all the other people in the room, I started to feel dizzy. I had never been the type for busy places anyway, but to speak in front of such a huge crowd? Last time i did that, my heart was in my throat!

Before I knew it, Light was done speaking and L began. He'd be done in barely a minute, no doubt. Less than a minute and it would be my turn... oh, no...

I gulped nervously and stepped forward the moment L had finished, and spoke in Japanese. All i had to do when i wanted to change languages, was to think of one word in that language and concentrate on it. Then the language would come freely from my mouth. I had experimented in OHSHC...gosh i missed the Host Club!

'A-as we embark on this new chapter in our lives..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I saw that Light and L were returning to their seats, I followed them and went to sit beside L. From seeing the anime, I knew what was going to happen now. L would tell Light who he was, and Light would just say that "it's an honour to meet L" and that he "was very impressed by L's work".

Smokin' Liar. Sure, i agree he would make a very hot God but...he lied too much during the whole series...not my type...

And there it was, the sentence I had been waiting for. L turned his face to Light and whispered "I am L" Light stared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Is that so?"

"If you really _are_ the real L, I'm honoured to meet you."

The conversation went on, and i pretended to be engrossed in what the principal was saying. With the corner of my eye, i looked behind Light. I knew Ryuk stood there. But i also knew that i had to touch Light's Death Note to see him, curse or no curse.

Later, when everyone was leaving, I saw Light heading toward me. 'Hey, you're name's Katy, right?' He asked. I nodded in response, to which he smiled.

"You look fairly young...i was questioning myself on how you passed with such high grades..?"

My smile faltered.

"Um...Yea. I'm actually 15...and my first language is English and my second is French...so maybe that's why i did well?"

He looked at me and smiled...it looked genuine so i smiled back.

"I see...anyway, I'm Light Yagami...maybe we should hang sometime?"

I shook his outstretched hand and politely shook my head to say 'no'.

He's such a womaniser.

I saw his smile falter. He must have not seen that coming! Ahahahahahahah!

"Well, see you round, Light?" I answered before we both turned to different directions. I had no idea where to go now. So I just went to what looked to be some sort of park.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

IF U ARE AN OHSHC READER, PLS READ ONE OF MY FAVOURITE FF'S, LIFE AS AN ANIME BY SWANDARK!

IT'S RLY GOOD...HERE'S THE LINK:

s/8503995/1/Life-as-an-Anime

SOWWE! NO CLIFF-HANGER THIS CHAPTER!

KINDA...:P

PLS REVIEW! OR PM ME IF U WANT..?

THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

PLS REVIEW AND GIVE CRITICISM!

YEP. I WANT CRITICISM...NO-ONE RLY TELLS ME MY FAULTS...

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, when everyone was leaving, I saw Light heading toward me. 'Hey, you're name's Katy, right?' He asked. I nodded in response, to which he smiled.

"You look fairly young...i was questioning myself on how you passed with such high grades..?"

My smile faltered.

"Um...Yea. I'm actually 15...and my first language is English and my second is French...so maybe that's why i did well?"

He looked at me and smiled...it looked genuine so i smiled back.

"I see...anyway, I'm Light Yagami...maybe we should hang sometime?"

I shook his outstretched hand and politely shook my head to say 'no'.

He's such a womaniser.

I saw his smile falter. He must have not seen that coming! Ahahahahahahah!

"Well, see you round, Light?" I answered before we both turned to different directions. I had no idea where to go now. So I just went to what looked to be some sort of park.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm now sitting on a bench in the park.

'what to do now..?'

Hmm...where is Beyond anyway?!

I look around me and also realise i have no-where to stay.

Sigh. Where was he?

My wishes came true right after. There he was. BB i the flesh. Standing in front of me.

"You called?"

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Where am i to stay, Beyond?"

He chuckles and points to a familiar two story house on the other side of the road.

"The Yagami's, of course!"

Great. BB wants me to stay at the house of 'God'.

"Ok. But do you think they'll let me stay...i mean...i am a 15 year old girl who just got into To-Oh Uni-"

That's right. I passed and got high grades in a Uni when i'm only 15 years old...perhaps they WILL let me stay...seeing as Light knows me already...

"Ok. I'll go. But i wonder. Can people here see you?"

BB shakes his head.

"I am like a shinigami- and other shinigamis cannot see me either, but can feel my presence. Most of them will leave it alone, thinking it's a spirit or ghost..."

I nod and head over to the mentioned house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I knocked on the door and surprisingly, Sayu answered. She's only what- seven or something?

"Uh...Hello?"

I smile at the girl and ask her, "Is Light at home?"

She nods and opens the door wider so i can go in.

"I'll go call him!" she runs up the stairs to call him down. In the mean time, i had situated myself on a couch.

I heard him walk down the stairs muttering, 'what girl has business with me at this hour?!'

I smirk as i see him on the last step. Lifting his head up, he gasped when he saw me.

"I-i thought you didn't want to hang with me?" he rubbed his left arm with his right hand and looked away from me. I walked up to him and said, "I need to tell you something..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have a rare case of amnesia. I have the ability to remember me interests and i remember what i learnt in school. But, once in every 2-3 months, i forget what happened the day before and find myself in a random place. It's weird, so i don't expect you to believe it. So now, i have no where to stay, and i only did the test at To-Oh because i found myself there. So i was wondering..."

I twirled a price of my hair and looked into his chocolate coloured eyes.

"c-can i stay with you? You and Ryuga are the only people i know at the moment...and your little sister who answered the door. But i know you better than Ryuga so i was just wondering-"

"Hey- look. I half believe you, and we do have a spare room...mum also has some old clothes that she was going to throw away and my dad is very busy at work...i don't suppose that you staying with us would be a trouble at all!"

I looked at his perfect face to see if he actually wanted me here. It looked like he did though, so i smiled in response.

"Great. When your parents get back from wherever, i will talk to them. Um...would you come with me as well to explain my situation to them?"

He nods and i smile.

"well, if my parents DO allow you to stay, we'd be hanging out almost all the time!" he joked.

I laughed and turned to face the T.V. with a flick of the remote, i turned it on.

And i heard familiar lyrics and images...

"Hey! Hey! Hey!

I see you come, i watch you go; you never seem to leave me though! So is this love, or hate? We'll see...You're makin' me crazy!"

I smiled sadly and wiped my now starting tears.

"Hey Katy- don't tell me you watch those kiddie anime's, do you?"

I turn around and glare at Light.

"They're not kiddie. They're for ages 13 and over! I'm only 15!

"Whatever..." and with that, he walks up to his room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The episode of OHSHC was number 8, when Haruhi fell down the cliff.

I wasn't there for that.

Oh well.

Just then, the door was opened and Sachiko appeared.

"Oh, Hello dearie!"

I stood up and bowed. Then i looked towards her and said, "Hello Mrs. Yagami. i...i need to talk to you...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So i explained everything to Sachiko. When Kira- i mean, Light came down, she announced that i was to stay with them. I was on scholarship anyways so it was only travel and accommodation that they needed to pay for, and with the high paying job that Soichiro has, there wouldn't be a problem. She already told me everyone's names and gave me a spare phone if i needed to contact anyone. The only problem is identification. I had to play a very short 17 year old, but that was only 2 years my senior.

But at least i had a place to stay in. So i was happy.

"So Light, can you show Miss Katy to her room?" his mother said.

"Sure Mum!"

I follow him up the stairs to a spare room next to his.

"Thanks Light. See you tomorrow when we go to Uni!"

He waved and i settled into my new room.

In the right hand corner of my new room, stood a laughing ghost, Beyond Birthday.

"Nice."

He lies down on the bed and sighs.

"You're just like Light. Lies and acts to get what you want. Is this what you want?"

I sit down on the edge of the bed and think about what he just said. 'He's right though...i am as persuasive as Light is, and i even got a place to stay in for free.'

I smirk at BB. "I guess so..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

HEY AGAIN! PLS REVIEW!

THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

HEYHEYHEY!

PLS REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I follow him up the stairs to a spare room next to his.

"Thanks Light. See you tomorrow when we go to Uni!"

He waved and i settled into my new room.

In the right hand corner of my new room, stood a laughing ghost, Beyond Birthday.

"Nice."

He lies down on the bed and sighs.

"You're just like Light. Lies and acts to get what you want. Is this what you want?"

I sit down on the edge of the bed and think about what he just said. 'He's right though...i am as persuasive as Light is, and i even got a place to stay in for free.'

I smirk at BB. "I guess so..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mrs Yagami gave me some of her old clothes. Today was my official first day at Uni..i think?

Anyways, i wore a white singlet with a red and black checked shirt outside, deep blue jeans and a white trench coat, just in case it got really cold. From the corner of my eye, I saw two girls excitedly running to the tennis-fields of the university.

'Eh, hey!' I called as they passed me. As I had hoped, they stopped and turned to me, waiting for what I had to say. "Um, where are you going, if I may ask? It seems like everyone is going the same direction." Of course i knew where they were going, as it WAS the tennis fields. The legendary match was on today.

'It seems like Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga are having a tennis match!' One girl answered. The other added; 'Yes, and apparently, they play like professionals! You're just not allowed to miss it!' With that, they ran off again, and I followed. It was getting hot, so i took off my trench and folded it on my arm.

They were so right. Being the fangirl I was, the famous tennis match just _had_ to be seen by me, now that I had the chance.

There was already a huge crowd...then i spotted Light's bag. I placed my trench on it and squeezed to the front so i could see the live action.

I had never been a fan of watching sports, actually, but this was beautiful. Those two were battling it out for the win! I knew Light was gonna win, so i felt bad for Kyoko, Ryuga's fangirl.

Slowly, the mass of students began to move away, and, much to my luck, L and Light were still on the field, talking. Happilly, I hopped over to them.

'Hi, guys!' I said, smiling widely. 'Awesome match! You two are so great!' Then I turned to Light. 'And congratulations with your 'victory'!" i watched them shake hands and i followed Light to retrieve his bag. He noticed my trench and asked me, "Did you-"

I shook my head. I knew the death note was inside and i didn't want to die from it. So i said, "I just placed my trench on your bag, nothing else, promise!"

Ryuga had apparently followed us and asked me," Katy-san, are you any good at catching criminals by any chance?"

"um..." i turn around to face him.

"Before i answer, may i ask you why you want to know?"

He stares at me with his big black eyes.

"i know Light is, as he helps his father sometimes...and since you live with them..?"

I grab his shirt and pull him in front of me. In a low voice, i say "How do you know so much about me, Ryuga. You're just like any student here, except you're smarter than most. What gives you the right to go asking randoms if their good at catching criminals and know where they live?!"

I was shaking him now.

"Please stop shaking me. It's destroying my brain cells."

I let go of him and he dusts his clothes.

"Thanks."

"Now answer my questions."

I place my hands on my hips and glare up at him.

"I am L."

He just said it like that.

I roll my eyes and declare, "I am Kira. Nice to meet you."

I hear Light gasp behind me and i smirk in his direction. Then i look back at L. His eyes are wide and his hands are shaking.

"Y-you're n-not..."

I fold my arms across my chest and lean on my back leg.

"What are you going to do, 'L'?" i spat out the letter.

"Arrest you, of course."

He pulls out hand cuffs from his pocket of his jeans and attempts to put them on my hands. Then i start laughing like the crazy person i am.

"OMIGOD! You so felt for it! Bahahahahahah!"

My arms were out so he could cuff them easily. I guess he hadn't heard what i had said earlier.

"H-hey! What are you doing Ryuga?!" i laugh/ask after my giggles had mostly gone.

He states, "Arresting you, Kira."

"But i'm not Kira."

He plays with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hmm...guessing from Light and your laughter, this was a joke."

I giggle. "No, 'L', this was a test to prove that you really are, indeed, L. You see, if i was Kira, the real L would arrest me. A notmal citizen would just either take me to the police station or praise that proves that you're not a fake. This also answers your first question."

He smiled at me and says, "Well played. You are indeed very smart. I knew you weren't Kira as Kira is childish and would never succumb to admitting his identity, unlike me. I am a lot more mature and smarter than he is."

I could hear Light softly scoff at 'L's words.

"So i was wondering, would you like to join the Task Force? We are currently working on the Kira case and would love it if you'd join."

"Is Soichiro in the task force? I do need a way of travel..."

Light and L nodded. I smiled and shook hands with L.

"Light, can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Somewhere... private? I'd like to see your skills as well." L said to Light.

Light would take L to an empty corner in a cafe, where no one'd be able to hear what they said. The cafe itself looked quite nice in the anime! I can't wait to see Light stuff up!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

AND ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE.

PLS REVIEW!

THANKIES!

-COOKIELOVA


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

PLS REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR AWHILE...I'M HAVING SOME INTERNET ISSUES AT THE MOMENT AND I AM UNABLE TO ACCESS THE COMPUTER REGULARLY, SO PLS BEAR WITH ME~!

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I giggle. "No, 'L', this was a test to prove that you really are, indeed, L. You see, if i was Kira, the real L would arrest me. So that proves that you're not a fake. This also answers your first question."

He smiled at me and says, "Well played. You are indeed very smart. Knew you weren't Kira as Kira is childish and would never succumb to admitting his identity, unlike me. I am a lot more mature and smarter than he is."

I could hear Light softly scoff at 'L's words.

"So i was wondering, would you like to join the Task Force? We are currently working on the Kira case and would love it if you'd join."

"Is Soichiro in the task force? I do need a way of travel..."

Light and L nodded. I smiled and shook hands with L.

"Light, can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Somewhere... private? I'd like to see your skills as well." L said to Light.

Light would take L to an empty corner in a cafe, where no one'd be able to hear what they said. The cafe itself looked quite nice in the anime! I can't wait to see Light stuff up!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'So, Ryuga, what is it you want to talk about?' Light asked as we sat down around the table. He was right. The corner we were seated in was like a small room, cut off from the rest of the cafe. No one would hear us. I hope..!

L bent down a bit to grab something out of his pockets. I knew what they were; pictures of the notes Kiramade some criminals write before they died.

'I want to test your deduction skills.' He placed the pictures on the table in front of me and Light. Though, i thought he had already seen my deduction skills when i figured out he was 'L' without any evidence.

'These are notes that some victims wrote before dying. I suspect Kira made them do so. How, I do not yet know, but I will soon.'

Both me and Light stared at the pictures L had distributed. Light picked them up and said,

"They look to be normal suicide notes...However, if you read only the first letters of each line, and place the notes in..." He shuffled them a bit. '...this order, you get a sentence; _L, do know Gods of deathlove __apples__?_ I wonder what he means by that, though."

Then i produced my own input. "However, the notes have been printed off/ scanned and the numbers are on the back. So if you arrange them in the right order..." I took the notes off Light's hands and shuffled them in their right order. "..It says; _L, do you know love apples gods of death._ But that doesn't make any sense either?!"

"Exactly. However, there was a fourth note." L answered, grabbing yet another one. This one, I remembered, was fake. 'Place this one at the end, it you get; _L, do you know Gods of deathlove apples, and have red hands?_'

Light narrowed his eyes and isaid."You're right. But that seems rather strange, though. Not that the first outcome was so normal, nor my own input, but I think this last one doesn't quite fit. Am I right, Ryuga?'

Light moved a bit in his seat next to me and L stared at me in surprise.. 'That's right, Katy...' L said quietly, almost whispering. 'This last note is a fake on I created myself. I'm... surprised you managed to see that so quickly.'

'So am I.' Light added, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Come to think of it," i continued," why would Kira write notes and clues about gods of death? There are no such things, right? There's only the devil, and he's real...AND HE'S RED!" i gasp and clutch Light's arm. If I play innocent, Light won't kill me. I hope.

"H-hey!" Light tries to remove my arms from his own but i hold my deadly grip.

He then realises that i won't let go, so he says, "Well, i'm not Christian, so i believe that

"We need to return to HQ soon. That is, you and me. Light will not join the investigation team... yet.' L said

'Okay then! Let's a go!" I giggled and waited for L at the door. While waiting for him to finish talking to Light, i wondered what was going to happen next...according to the anime. This scene felt out of place...like something was missing. Recalling what had happened this episode, i gasped and ran back to our table.

As if following an order, a cell phone rang. Both L and Light answered their calls, their faces slowly changing from emotionless too shocked. Horrified. The moment L opened his mouth to speak, I bit my hand which had turned into a fist.

"Light, it's your-" He whispered, being cut off by Light mid-sentence.

"-My father... My father had a heart attack."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

SO HOW WAS IT? ANY QUESTIONS RELATING TO MY FF CAN BE ASKED...I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING U GUYS SAY!:)

HAD TO STOP AT THIS PART...IT'S SO SAD HOW SOICHIRO GETS A HEART ATTACK! AND THEN L STARTS TO DOUBT LIGHT AS KIRA...BUT HE'S STILL ALIVE N' KICKING!:)

PLS REVIEW!

XOXOXOXO

-COOKIELOVA


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

PLS REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Okay then! Let's a go!" I giggled and waited for L at the door. While waiting for him to finish talking to Light, i wondered what was going to happen next...according to the anime. This scene felt out of place...like something was missing. Recalling what had happened this episode, i gasped and ran back to our table.

As if following an order, a cell phone rang. Both L and Light answered their calls, their faces slowly changing from emotionless too shocked. Horrified. The moment L opened his mouth to speak, I bit my hand which had turned into a fist.

'Light, it's your-' He whispered, being cut off by Light mid-sentence.

'-My father... My father had a heart attack.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minutes after we heard about chief Yagami's heart attack, we were in hospital, beside his bed. Me, Light, L and Sachiko, Light's mother. We introduced L as a friend of ours from Uni. The Yagami's talked a little while, and L and I kept quiet, staying out of it. Then Sachiko excused herself from the room and we spoke to Soichiro.

"spo the doctors think stress was the only cause?" inquired Light.

"Yea. I thought it was Kira actually when i first collapsed- but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately."

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress to know that Light is a suspect in this investigation." Said L.

"You actually told my father that?!" Light questioned the detective.

"Yes." L said in his monotone voice. "In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows i am L."

'No shit Sherlock.' I thought.

Light gasps and faces his dad again.

Soichiro says, "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we in the taskforce call him Ryuzaki. But make no mistake- it's him."

"And i found that by myself Mr. Yagami. I didn't need anyone else to verify that!" i sneered at Light. He glared back at me and i stuck my tongue out.

Soichiro asked; 'So, Ryuzaki...is Light cleared as a suspect?"

"When i say i suspect him, you know it's very mild. We've gone over this, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago, Kira killed 12 FBI agents that had come to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited strange behaviour before he died." L replies.

Light leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. "I understand. I was one of the people Raye Penber was following before he died. It only makes sense that I'd be a suspect. Nope- to be more precise, there's no one else you could suspect."

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." Says L.

"Ryuga, I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts i might have had regarding your true identity. Also, I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira so i can prove once and for all that I'm not him." Light responds to L's statement.

"No light, this is a time in your life that you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done." Croaks Mr. Yagami.

Light argues, "Come on dad, what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides...don't you remember my promise? "

"Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that. But recently I've starting thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people. And any person who has come to posses this power is cursed. No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained by killing other people." Soichiro said.

"i think you're absolutely right. If Kira is just a normal person, who somehow obtained this awful power, i would say that he's cursed."L agreed.

I nod at his answer and say to Soichiro, "Hey Mr. Yagami, I'm in the Kira case as well!"

His eyes widened and he said, "Why that's wonderful. And you must be wondering how i know L. I'm Chief of the Kira investigation, so we can go together if you want-"

"No Yagami-san- you're much too stressed out. For now, i will take Katy to HQ. Actually, we were about to go there just before we found out..." L stopped talking and stared at the floor.

"Hmm...How about we leave Mr. Yagami to rest L, and we go off to HQ, yea?" I ask the depressed man next to me.

He shrugs and walks to the door. I follow him and turn around to glance at the bed ridden man. "Get well soon, Mr. Yagami!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS.

I UPDATE FROM 5 TO 10 DAYS. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER, LIKE ANYONE ELSE, SO PLS REVIEW!

THANKIES

-COOKIELOVA


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

PLS REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I nod at his answer and say to Soichiro, "Hey Mr. Yagami, I'm in the Kira case as well!"

His eyes widened and he said, "Why that's wonderful. And you must be wondering how i know L. I'm Chief of the Kira investigation, so we can go together if you want-"

"No Yagami-san- you're much too stressed out. For now, i will take Katy to HQ. Actually, we were about to go there just before we found out..." L stopped talking and stared at the floor.

"Hmm...How about we leave Mr. Yagami to rest L, and we go off to HQ, yea?" I ask the depressed man next to me.

He shrugs and walks to the door. I follow him and turn around to glance at the bed ridden man. "Get well soon, Mr. Yagami!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was on campus at To-oh, waiting and L to come and pick me and Light up. I had gotten a cold a day after Soichiro's heart attack, so i was in bed for a week. This must be Light's first day working under L, as he IS coming with me to HQ.

I rocked on the balls of my feet whilst listening to 'What You Waiting For?' by Gwen Stefani on my disk man. This used to be sayu's, but she used her new ipod instead. And because i was in the world of 2004, i could only access older songs. What a bummer.

Light on the other hand, must have been thinking of ways to kill L. To tell you the truth, i wanted to be Kira instead, and use the Death note for good, not in the crazy way that Light was. I see L coming over and i wave gaily at him.; he beckoned for us to follow, and we complied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We arrived at the hotel room that was currently used as HQ an hour later. It wasn't as big as it had seemed to be in the anime, but there was still enough space for the Task Force and L to work on the case. The Task Force was already in there, together with Watari.

Watari said up; 'Ryuzaki, I have prepared the video. Shall we start?'

'Thank you, Watari-san. Light,' L said, turning to the teenager. 'I want you to watch this, and afterwards, just tell me what you make of it.'

Light went off to sit in front of the TV with a soft 'Okay.' and I looked at L. 'And what can I do?' I asked.

'For now, nothing. Just watch. I want Light to do the deducing right now.'

I sat down beside light, folded my arms against my chest. 'Hmph! As if I'm worthless! I can deduce things pretty well, too. I mean, i didn't have to ask _my _dad if you were L or not! I figured it out myself-"

'Katy, be quiet.' L cut me off.

Agitated, I narrowed my eyes as I watched the familiar video. I didn't pay any attention to it, though. I had seen it dozens of times. It was just Misa, hiding behind a white screen with a cloister black _"Kira"_ and a synthetic voice, babbling about stuff like "If you switch to this and that channel in ten seconds from now, you will see this and that person die". Where was BB when i needed him?!

"You called?" comes a familiar voice.

"Hey~!"

Most of the task force turned to see me hugging the air with confused faces.

"Uh...hi?" i sheepishly smiled whilst waving slowly at them.

Most of them rolled their eyes and went back to observe light's deductions.

I walked out of the room and didn't notice a slouched man following me at a distance.

"Why'd you call?"

"Why did i call you?! I'm bored! I already know all of this! I want to change everything, but i can't mess up their reality! Urgh! What do i do?! I can't be too smart about my answers as well, knowing that L would probably suspect me of being Kira!"

He laughs and hands me a book. I flip it over and read the title.

"D-d...why would you give me this?! You're not a shinigami! So this must be fake!"

He smiles. "You're being followed~!"

I sharply turned around and hid the book behind my back.

"Who's there? Come out now, or I'll have to kill you with my ultra uber ninja skills~!"

I freeze when i see the culprit. It was L.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Uh-uh...shouldn't you be w-with the other task force members?!"

He walks closer to me with a scared look in his eyes.

"i...i heard everything...w-what do you mean, you're bored? And that you know everything?"

I see him struggle to recall my words after that.

"I...i uh..." i collapse to the ground and start crying. BB tries to comfort me but i push him away. Then L says in a serious voice, "Do Shinigami's really exist? Are...are you..."

He trails off. I feel around for the book but it disappeared. B must have taken it back.

I look up at L and answer, "No. I told you before, i don't believe in Shinigami's! i...i was reciting something from a long time ago...something, that changed my life..."

He reduced the size of his eyes, showing some compassion. "Well, i don't believe in them either. Now come along, i need to hear what Light has to say."

I followed him and wiped my eyes on the way.

"Hey Katy, looks like you still got it!"

I smirk from under my bangs. "Yea. I still got it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:

HEYY~!

GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN~!

PLS REVIEW...I HAVEN'T BEEN RECIEVING MANY...I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP FOR A WHILE AND THEN CONTINUE...

REVIEW ARE LIKE COOKIES TO ME~!

PLS REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND WHATEVER YOU WANT. NO PRESSURE~!

KATY: *EVIL LAUGH* YOU SHURE ABOUT THAT M******?!

ME: *LAUGHS SHAKILY* UH...KATY WANTS TO DO SOMEYTHING BAD TO YOU I THINK?! WOAH-

KATY: *PUSHES M****** ASIDE* YES! ALL YOU HUMANS BOW DOWN TO ME~! I HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS DEAD AND ONE WHO IS A GOD! I'LL TELL LIGHT YOUR NAME IF YOU DON'T REVIEW..! I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE WITH SHINIGAMI EYES~!

ME:*GETS BACK UP* PLS DON'T LISTEN TO ANY THREAT SHE GAVE! R&R PLS..!

-COOKIELOVA


	8. Chapter 8

Hello.

no, this isn't the next chapter of life in an anime: welcome to the Death Note world.

i'm just here to say that i'm taking a break from this story for awhile...:(

im more interested in my new story, Dimension conquerors: Death Note.

i may make a sequel, but i'm still thinking about it...:/

i'm also thinking of making a Code Geass fic early next year...

if you have any questions about my new fic, pls PM me, as i wil have access to Fan Fiction via my ipod.

sorry for the inconvinience...although im pretty sure hardly anyone reads this fic...:o

lets just hope that you guys like my new fic...i like it better than this.

anyway, ill try my best to answer questions.

and for the updates as of next year, ill be slower as im moving schools to go to a special school for smart people, IE, me.

so ill have double the amount of homework, thus not allowing me to be frequent in my updating. i should be able to write ahead till the 20th of Jan, cos i have Summer holidays before school starts(Australia)

and then i need to get ready for my school. but i should be able to update about once a week or more...sorry abt that..:(

but like i always say, the more reviews i get, the faster i upload and its also a great motivation for me.

so pls review and save me as a fave or something...

you never know, i could become famous in the future and you'll be the one's who helped motivate me to get me there, so feel special:)

see ya in about 1-2 months for this fic...:/

byee~!

-Cookielova


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

PLS REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Hey guys!:) I'd I have any fans of this story left, I'd like to say that I am going to update this one once a month at least. I'm out of ideas and forgot the original story, but I'll see what I can do. Wow, looking back at this, I can see how my writing has improved for the better!:D

Hope you enjoy..!

SUMMARY:

'This is the curse instilled on you. You have to accept it. Once the curse has been broken, then only do you have the choice to stay in the anime world and change the story line forever, or to return back home, to the human world. ' BB has changed Katy Summers life. She was once a Human girl, and now she has a curse, one that is hard to break. Will she do it? SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FF!

-x-

the next night was the night that 'Kira' was going to publically respond to the second one.

We got the reply from Misa only an hour after, and when L said the word 'shinigami' for the last time, he turned to face me…

I shrug and forget the glares coming from Light. Now he must think I know something…

I keep getting bored with working in the task force! I know everything and I can't wait for the awesome bits to come! But that will take AGES! And I can't interfere with anything, or the storyline won't follow!

"Katy, you seem unwell. How about you go back home? Is that alright, Ryuzaki?"

Soichiro seemed concerned about me and somehow knew that I didn't want to be there.

"Yea. You are permitted to leave." L says, whilst waving an arm.

"Well, bye everyone~!" I say, and then leave the room.

-x-

I lay on my bed and state up at the not so intricate ceiling.

"Snow white...what does that and an inner beast got to do with breaking my curse? Surely it shouldn't be this hard..."

I brainstorm, trying to find links.

"aha. So BB said I can only go to animes I've known about back home...and the only anime with an inner beast is...Fruits basket!"

I sit up in my bed in shock, that I had figured out the first clue.

"Kyo...he had his inner cat beast hidden in those beads...this also relates to him having a curse, just like I do..."

I scrunch my face, still in deep thought.

"snow white...she got poisoned...no animes with poison as such in it.."

I sigh an lay back on the bed in defeat. I'll have to wait for the next clue, I guess?

And I close my eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

-x-

I could feel the sun's hear warm me through the blinds as I opened my eyes to greet the morning. Yawning, I stretch my arms across the bed and slip my feet into my slippers.

Rubbing my eyes, I turn to check the time on the clock placed on the wall behind my bed.

There was no clock. Actually, this wasn't even the room I had at the Yagami's house...

"AHHH!"

I scream and open the bedroom door.

I walk around the house to find it empty.

"Phu, Pha."

I heard noises from outside the house. Curiously, I tip toe to the nearest window to the front of the house. Somehow, this house almost feels familiar...

I opened the blinds to see a young man punching the air. He had bright orange hair.

"K-Kyo..?!"

I whispered. Where the hell was BB?!

I let go of the window and slowly head back to the room I woke up in.

"ooof"

I accidentally bumped into an object. Turning around, I saw a frightened girl wearing an apron over a blue and white sailor school uniform.

"Kyaaaa!"

She screams and runs away from me.

I stand straight and scratch my head.

Actually, my hair felt kinda ...short.

Oh hell no!

I run around, searching for a bathroom to see my reflection.

Finding it, I open the door and stare at the mirror.

Instead of a girl with brown hair and green eyes...I saw a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

My eyes widen, and so did the boy.

"I...I'm a guy?!"

I narrow my eyes and scream,"BB! I'm going to kill you!ARGH!"

I felt dizzy from the exertion, and collapsed on the floor.

-x-

A/N:

Hey! So I'm back! But a you can see, Katy is moving to Fruits Basket!

So the next installment will be situated in the FB section.

I ran out of ideas- it happens when you write two similar stories of the same anime...so I moved her to FB, since i forgot most of the plot anyways:p

Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see u soon:)

-Cookielova


End file.
